


we make the monsters

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bruises, Choking, Crying, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gang Rape, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Lives, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fourteen year old Morgan Stark never could have guessed how her day was going to go. She never could have guessed when she woke up that morning that she wouldn't be going home for a long, long time. She couldn't have guessed that while she was out with her older brother, she would be attacked, she'd be taken.She never could have guessed that HYDRA would want her, and they would ruin her.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)/Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the darkest shit I've ever written lol, heed the tags

Morgan Stark woke up with a groan of annoyance and without any idea how her day was going to go. FRIDAY was telling her to get up because her parents needed her downstairs, and she was considering dousing the AI's CPU in Pepsi. 

"Come on, Morguna. Peter's here," her dad called, making her eyes snap open. She leapt out of her bed, nearly falling to the ground. The fourteen year old darted downstairs to find her older brother leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. Morgan lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck with a shriek. 

If it weren't for his powers, they probably would have been sent sprawling. "Petey!" She cried happily, smiling as he laughed and hugged her back. 

"Hey, dork. Wanna come with me today?" The man questioned, making her pull back and shoot a questioning look to her parents. 

Tony and Pepper smiled at them from the couch. "You can go, Morgan. Just be safe, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Peter's Spider-Man," she replied with a roll of her eyes, and she didn't bother changing out of the clothes she fell asleep in yesterday, tugging her probably expensive shoes onto her feet. 

"I love you, Morguna. You too, Pete. Bring her back before it gets dark, okay?"

"You got it, Mr. Stark."

Morgan still didn't understand why her brother insisted on calling him that, but they were smiling at each other so it was likely an inside joke. 

They left without giving her parents goodbye hugs, and she would later wish so badly that she'd hugged them. 

"So, where are we going?" The fourteen year old asked as they got into Peter's car, and the CEO smiled at her.

"Tony and Pepper rarely let you just walk around. We're gonna get food from food carts and we're gonna have fun. Can't have you turning out too much like Tony," he explained, making her throw her head back and laugh. 

"Peter!"

"What? I'm just making sure you've got a bit of Parker in you before I get old and die."

"You know you're not gonna get old and die any time soon," she said, before teasingly adding, "On second thought, twenty-seven is pretty old. . ."

He smacked her lightly on the arm with a scoff without glancing away from the road. While she wasn't one to express her feelings, sitting right there with her brother felt like the safest place in the world. 

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

"You have to admit it's probably weird for regular people seeing _the_ Peter Parker just walking around New York," Morgan insisted, licking the last of the salt from her pretzel off her hands. 

The man snorted, shaking his head. "Mo, when I was your age, I was nobody. It still feels like I am sometimes, and then someone on the street will come ask me for an autograph or ask what it's like to be me and I'm just baffled."

"Nobody uses baffled anymore," Morgan rolled her eyes. 

He rolled his right back. "I'm just saying that I don't feel special. I'm just Peter Parker."

"Yeah, Spider-Man. And Avenger. You're an Avenger. Do you have any idea how cool that is?"

"Your entire family are Avengers, Mo."

"Nuh uh! Dad's retired and Mom only helps out during like extreme situations. Oh! And Uncle Happy! He's not an Avenger."

"Morgan, you have no idea how special you are. Just your last name is amazing. You're a Stark. Tony and Pepper Stark are your parents," Peter argued, shaking his head at how alike they were in the aspect that they didn't think they were special.

Morgan only sighed. she was going to open her mouth to try to continue to argue with him, but he suddenly stopped walking, holding his arm out in front of her and stopping her from moving too. "Peter, what is it?"

He turned his head a frown pulling his eyebrows together, making his lips turn downward. He looked around as if hearing something that she couldn't hear and she realized that it was possible because he had super hearing and she didn't, and she began to worry. 

She kept silent, just watching her brother for at least a few minutes. Finally she began to get impatient and looked around. "Peter, if you don't tell me-" She didn't get to finish her words, something reaching out from the alley to grab her.

Morgan screamed, hearing a gun go off and watching as her brother crumpled to the ground. He yelled out for her as she yelled out for him and she tried to fight off the people holding her but didn't even have a chance as something slammed against her head. Everything went dark and she had no idea what was about to happen to her.


	2. one

Morgan gasped awake, her eyes fluttering open as she heard a door open. Her vision was slightly blurry as she woke, but blinking quickly cleared that away.

"Peter?" She rasped. Her older brother was nowhere to be found, and she wondered where the hell she was.

She blinked up at the person that entered the room, her eyes widening in terror as she saw that it was a HYDRA guard. 

Morgan leaped up, trying to throw a punch at him, but her legs buckled and she staggered forward. The guard caught her with a smirk, and she realized that she couldn't fight him, couldn't even stand properly. 

"Fuck you." She spat. He smiled wider, leaning close to her ear.

"There'll be plenty of that, dear."

Morgan jerked, eyes wide as another man entered, slamming and locking the door behind him. She tried to struggle in the guard's arms, breathing picking up and her heart beating wildly. 

"Let me go!" She shrieked. Guard One held her in a crushing embrace as he dragged her toward a table in the middle of the room. 

Morgan was tugging frantically in Guard One's grasp as he shoved her toward the table. 

She stumbled into it with a gasp, grasping the edges for purchase. 

"How will your parents react, Stark, seeing you fucked all to hell?" Guard Two sneered. 

"What? What the fuck? No! Let me go!" Morgan yelled, eyes wide and panicked as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"But, look at you. You're so damn beautiful." Guard One said, gesturing to her with a grin. 

"Let me go or I swear I'll kill you! I'll tear you to pieces!" She roared, tugging against his arms as hard as she could. But all that did was make him mad, and he gripped her tighter.

Morgan had tears in her eyes as she pushed at Guard One's chest weakly. The man pressed himself against her, wrapping his hands around her wrists firmly and turning her around so his bulge was pressed firmly against her backside. 

Morgan whimpered in fear. "Please. Don't do this." She choked out, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Guard One chuckled, a deep, throaty sound against her neck, and slid one hand down toward the front of her waist. 

Morgan knew by now that she'd been drugged, seeing as all her strength had left her, but she still tried to pull away, crying out. 

Guard One huffed, grabbing her hip in a bruising grip and pulling her back against him. 

Morgan sobbed pitifully, not struggling anymore. She wasn't going to escape this. He slipped his hand into her pants, under her underwear. 

Morgan quivered in fear as she felt his hand touching something that she never wanted him to feel. Never wanted anyone to feel. Not for a long time.

Her eyes squeezed shut and she continued to cry as he suddenly stuck a finger in her. She dissolved into sobs, trying to pull away again. 

Guard One, seemingly done with her, slammed her against the table angrily. She cried out, tears streaking down her cheeks. 

"I thought I'd take this slow, let you enjoy it a bit too, but you're making me mad, Stark." He muttered in her ear, then began yanking her pants down. 

Morgan cried louder. "Please! Please don't do this!" She pleaded.

"Oh, but I'm just getting started." He teased, easing her panties down past her hips, revealing her trembling lower half. 

"You're going to wish you were more wet, girl." He growled in her ear, before she suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of a belt clinking. 

She tried desperately to pull away, but his grip was tight, and soon she felt something terribly warm poking at her entrance. 

"No, no, no, no," Morgan was sobbing, loud, ugly cries. 

And then he thrusted his cock into her harshly, and she let out a strangled scream. She could feel a fiery pain, could feel warm liquid streaking down her thighs that she knew was blood.

He let out a gutteral moan, pulling back a bit, and then thrusting in harder. Morgan screamed in pain, wailing loudly as she slammed into the table.

Guard One rolled his eyes. "Shut her up already." He complained. 

Guard Two stepped forward eagerly, quickly unfastening his belt to reveal an already hard cock. He grabbed her face and stared at her, hard. 

"Any teeth and I'll pluck them all out." 

Morgan didn't respond, too busy crying. And then Guard Two shoved his dick in her mouth, pushing against her throat roughly. 

Morgan choked, her sobs muffled as he slammed relentlessly into her mouth. She could barely breathe, her hole burning in fiery agony as Guard One continued to thrust into her mercilessly.

She was barely even leaning against the table anymore, the force of their grips and cocks suspending her in the air as they slammed into her in unison. Guard Two suddenly shoved in impossibly deeper, his dick going down throat and making her panic as her air supply was cut off.

Guard One slipped his hands under her shirt, squeezing her breasts painfully, using them as handles as he moaned in pleasure. And rocked into her. She could feel bruises forming on the front of her waist from the edge of the table.

Morgan screamed and sobbed against Guard Two's dick as he repeatedly shoved it down her throat, not giving her a chance to breathe. She gagged, tears rolling down her face as Guard Two's hands found their way to her hair, pulling her forward and fucking her face. 

Despite how it burned and hurt, despite how much she hated it, she could feel a warmth pooling in her stomach, Guard One's cock pistoning relentlessly into that sweet spot she didn't know she had, and her hips arched involuntarily as an orgasm overtook her. She cried harder, scrambling to shove them away and out of her. 

Guard One slammed into her, seemingly impossibly deeper and Morgan felt something warm filling her. When she realized what it was, even more panic stabbed at her heart and she prayed to any god out there that this monster didn't get her pregnant.

She would've sobbed if it weren't for the cock in her mouth. Guard One groaned loudly, pulling out of her with a loud, slick pop, his hands brushing over her hips. 

Guard Two finished too, filling her throat with cum. She had no choice but to swallow it or choke on it, so she did so and sobbed in relief as he pulled out. 

She was strewn over the table, her shirt pushed up above her breasts and her pants and underwear at her ankles. 

Morgan's face was red and covered in tears, snot, and cum. Her hole was slick with blood and cum, the fluids dripping and smearing on her thighs. 

She thought they were done, thought they'd finally leave her alone, but to her horror, they switched places. 

She began to sob anew as Guard One walked around and smirked at her, before shoving his dick in her mouth without warning. 

Guard Two, though, decided to mix things up a bit, and lined up his cock against her asshole. 

Morgan squeezed her eyes shut again, clenching tightly as she could feel the blunt tip of his cock pressing against her asshole. It was tight, a place not meant for that. Morgan thought that it surely wouldn't fit, she thought he'd move on, try putting it in her pussy, but he was stubborn pressing against her as hard as he could and finally, it pushed past her rim. It burned even worse than when Guard One had fucked her.

Her eyes opened for a moment as she panicked. Guard One was shoving his cock deep in her throat, not letting her breathe. She was gagging with every thrust, tears streaming down her face and blackness dancing across her vision. She thought it couldn't possibly get worse, Guard Two couldn't possibly fit it inside. He just kept shoving, though, he just kept pushing and finally she could feel him plunging in deep and his hips pressing against her backside.

Morgan squeezed her eyes shut at the pain, and for a moment she was relieved when he began to pull out so only the tip was still inside, and then he slammed back in, harder than before.

She jolted forward, releasing a muffled scream around Guard One's dick, that was still pushing in and out of her throat, her lungs burning as she tried to pull away. The man released a deep groan at that, and a weak sob wracked her body. 

Guard Two's hands found her hips and he gripped her so hard she knew there'd be bruises, and continued his pace of slamming into her with no remorse.

Her backside burned in agony and her lungs were burning for air, begging for oxygen. Morgan's vision went black for a moment, and just as she thought she'd pass out, Guard One pulled out of her mouth, cumming all over her face. She gagged and spluttered, spitting the disgusting fluid from her mouth with a choked sob. She coughed for at least a minute, hating how she clenched around Guard Two.

"S-stop." She whined, trying to push Guard Two away. He only slammed into her harder and faster, panting and groaning heavily. 

Finally, he gave one last thrust, and warmth was exploding in her ass. He pulled out with a heavy breath. "Fuck, you're good, darling." He panted in her ear. 

Just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, Guard Two hoisted her up, shoving her at Guard One.

She fell against his chest with a pitiful sob, arms wrapped around herself. Guard One laughed airily. 

"I wonder how it'd feel from the front and the back, yeah?" He breathed in her ear. 

Morgan wept loudly, shaking her head as she shook in fear. He held her to him, cock lined up against her ass, and thrusted in just as hard and as deep as Guard Two had done. It hurt all the same, if not worse than before. 

She screamed, sobbing harder as Guard Two stepped forward, shoving his dick into her hole slower, but still just as deep and painful, and they slammed into her in unison, tearing her apart.

She shrieked and yelled, slumped against Guard Two's chest as she weakly tried to get away. Morgan felt full, too full. So full it was agonizing.

Guard Two released his hold from her for a moment to pull her shirt over her head, and she sobbed even more, feeling exposed.

Guard One helped lift her up as Guard Two tugged her pants from around her ankles, then continued to pound into her. 

She couldn't help the pleasure she felt in her gut again, both of them slamming into that sweet spot from both sides, the way she arched against their touches involuntarily, shuddering as she came. 

Guard One followed her lead, then Guard Two shortly thereafter. 

"You were so fucking good, baby." Guard One grunted, pulling out of her. 

She sobbed, her holes pulsing in pain, even as Guard Two pulled out right after. They dropped her to the floor, pulling their pants up and dusting themselves off as if they hadn't just violated a young fourteen year old girl. 

Morgan curled around herself, arms wrapped around her legs, pulling them against her chest, and she sobbed. 

The guards left her, and she was so, so alone.


	3. two

Morgan woke up to hands pulling her up roughly, and her eyes snapped open, a shriek leaving her lips. Guard One and Guard Two, now dubbed G1 and G2 in the girl's head, were lifting her from the ground, no pity or empathy on their faces at the pained noises she made.

She struggled just as much as she had the first time she woke up here, but the men were clearly stronger, each grabbing an arm and lifting them above her head. With tears blurring her vision, Morgan followed their line of sight to see chains hanging from the ceiling that she'd never noticed before. Or maybe they'd been put there while she was asleep. She didn't know.

Finally, the guards got her wrists locked above her head, and her arms already began to ache. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to keep her full body weight off her hands, and she didn't know how long she'd be able to do it.

"Why are you doing this?" The teen cried, her voice breaking. G2 was in front of her now, just watching her stand there, trembling, but G1 was somewhere behind her. She didn't want to know what he was doing.

"Kid, I have no fucking clue. Bosses said to take you, and never said we couldn't have a whole lot of fun," the man shrugged, sounding indifferent, sounding like he was talking about the fucking weather.

She bared her teeth as her tears rolled down her cheeks, and was about to say something else, when she suddenly felt G1's hand on her hip, flinching violently and squeezing her eyes shut. "Gonna have so much fuckin' fun with you," he whispered into her ear, his breath hot against her neck. Morgan struggled to control her shuddering breaths, feeling a panic attack starting to claw at her lungs.

And then, Morgan could feel something hard and cold poking at her ass, sucking in a sharp breath. "What is that? What are you-?" She abruptly cut herself off, feeling G1 shove it into her abused ass without preparation or gentleness. A pained yelp left her lips, but she restrained herself from anything further, her face crumpling as she tried to hold back sobs.

"Aw, is the baby gonna cry?" G2 mocked, making a pouty face at her, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Fuck you!"

The object in her ass suddenly got tugged upward, making her cry out. Its shape could only be described as a. . . hook. Morgan pushed herself up as high as she could, her toes already aching, but the tightness of the hook in her ass lessened. It got pulled up even more, making her gasp and hiccup through a sob. Clinking above her head had her realizing that he was securing the hook like that.

Terror filled her veins, and she watched G1 walk out in front of her, leaving it in her. "W-What are you doing? What is that?" Morgan gasped, shaking from the strain of holding herself up and from the pain of the hook digging into injured skin. "Take it out, take it out, take it out," she pleaded, _begged_.

They both gave her matching, sick smiles. G2 kicked his foot out, pushing her feet out from under her, and she was just hanging by the shackles and the hook. An agonized scream tore from her lips, her vision whiting out in pain as she scrambled to get her feet back under her, and when she did, she couldn't quite get as high as she did before, just barely touching the ground. The teen sobbed, her chin falling against her chest at how badly it hurt.

"Please, take it out. Please, please, please," Morgan begged, dissolving into shuddering sobs.

The guards in front of her laughed, her pain clearly amusement to them. G1 stalked forward slowly, and put his hands on her hips, making her jerk slightly, but he just dug his fingers into her skin, into already forming bruises. Morgan whimpered. "Why should we? There's nothing else to do," he whispered, a smirk tugging on his lips.

The teenager let out a small whimper, and began to feel G1 pushing her hips down. "No, no, no, no, please," she begged, feeling the hook dig into her even more than before. She let out a pained shriek, jerking desperately against his hands. With her frantic movements, her feet once again came out from under her, making her shoulders burn in pain, and her ass in absolute _agony._

"Stop! Please! Please, stop!" Morgan screamed, tears streaking down her face and mucus in her throat making her choke on her cries.

"Why?" G2 asked her, smiling a sick, sick smile.

And delirious with pain and desperation, she screamed out, "I'll do anything! Please, please! I'll d-do anything!"

"Well, sweetheart, that's all you had to say," G1 told her, barking out a laugh. He grabbed Morgan's legs, supporting her weight even as she flinched violently at his touch. Leaning forward, he let his lips brush against her neck, ripping a sob from the teen's throat. "Beg me to fuck you, Stark, and I'll take it out."

Morgan shook with the effort it took to hold back her cries, knowing how much it would hurt. But this hurt worse, this was absolute agony. "Please," she whispered, wet eyes flicking up to hesitantly meet G1's.

"Please, what, sweetheart?"

"Please, f-fuck me," she whimpered, her lips trembling.

"You're not seeming all too enthusiastic, baby," G2 called, his voice low. Morgan sobbed at the nicknames, hating how she thought of her parents calling her them.

"Please! Fuck me!" She begged, shuddering with tears. G1 smiled widely, and let go of her legs, making the hook dig into her ass. A pained shriek left her, but he reached behind her and unfastened the hook, then pulled it out of her as sudden as he'd shoved it in, leaving her to just hang from her wrists.

Despite the pain running through her arms and shoulders, she felt immensely relieved. "Th-Thank you," she rasped, then realized she'd just thanked her fucking rapist, and pursed her lips in disgust.

"No problem at all."

And then he was walking behind her, putting his hands on her hips, and pressing the blunt tip of his dick against her ass. Her tear filled eyes widened, and she jerked away from his touch. "No, no, no! You said- No!" Morgan shrieked, trying desperately to pull away from him.

"You begged me to fuck you, Stark. Never said where," he murmured into her ear, and unceremoniously shoved into her, earning an ear piercing shriek. Morgan screamed at the feeling of his dick ramming into sore, broken skin, and she would have kept screaming if it weren't for G1's hand suddenly coming up and wrapping around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

The girl wheezed, trying to suck in a breath but not able to, his fingers tightening with every thrust. Black spots danced across her vision as he rutted into her, impossibly deep.

Blood was once again smearing on her thighs, and her hole burned. "S-S-" She tried to beg him to stop, but couldn't get a word past her lips.

When it felt like she was finally going to pass out, his movements stuttered, and then she could fill the same warmth from before filling her, making her want to vomit. He let go as he pulled out, and she was left gasping and coughing.

"Fuck you!" She croaked, face contorted in anger, her eyes not leaving him as he walked back out in front of her, a lazy grin on his face.

"Have you not been paying attention at all? We aren't gonna be doing another damn thing besides fucking you silly, sweetheart," he replied, bringing his hand up to touch her face.

Morgan just sobbed, unable to pull away from his touch.


End file.
